villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pitchcorp
Pitchcorp is a criminal company controlled by the main antagonist of the 2017 indie shooter High Hell. History Mission 0 The game's main heroine steals the Soulshot, one of the Pitchcorp's inventions, a gun with an unlimited power source able to produce long white beams consisting of the stolen souls and is also capable of draining living creatures of their own souls. Mission 1 This mission's goal is to kill a gang member named Stretch. Just like other Pitchcorp thugs, he is armed with a Soulshot and lacks any unique features compared to the ordinary goons, apart from his outfit. Location where he resides, similarly to almost every other Pitchcorp facility, is littered with cigarette butts and beer cans, branded with Pitchcorp logo, a white minimalistic pitchfork with a bright-red background. Beer and cigarette advertisements decorate the rooms filled with branded crates and barrels along with white packages obviously filled with some kind drugs. Mission 2 The goal is to steal BO$$'s portrait. This is the first time his appearance is shown in the game. The portrait has lit candlesticks, golden carpets with Pitchcorp logo on them and a plate with a bunch of money stacks placed in a shrine-like manner beside it. Mission 3 Mysterious main heroine ventures onward to further reduce Pitchcorp's profit, this time by sabotaging Pitchcorp's communications, which most likely means there is no way for the other facilities to be prepared to heroine's future arrival. Missions 4 and 5 We infiltrate into Pitchcorp's labs in order to rescue 3 chimpanzees used for experiments involving mind-controlling helmets. These helmets and drug packages that are produced there, bananas, flasks, red canisters and bensen burners are scattered all over the labs while some goons working with them wear blue surgical masks and gloves. The helmets (and most likely Soulshots) and drugs creator is revealed to be the Professor Meth, our next target. However, a special device that he wears on his back prevents him from being killed that easily, every time we hit him other stationary devices in his room charge the one on his back, making him invulnerable until all of them are destroyed. In addition to that, he is surrounded by the brainwashed chimps in helmets armed with Soulshots. Meth's experiment proves to be only partially successful, mind-controlled chimps are less intelligent and accurate than regular thugs. Mission 6 The goal is to destroy several BO$$ busts. The facility also holds an inflatable ball pit, many deck chairs and a ping pong court, proving goons are fond of all kinds of entertainment and self-indulgence. Mission 7 This is where we first encounter trained doberman dogs as enemies, since this mission's main target is a large black man called the Dog Pimp. Ge is more durable than the standard goons and his weapon of choice is a Heavy Soulshot, which is more powerful but bulkier. Our side quest is to sabotage several Pitchcorp laptops. The same colorful deck chairs and umbrellas can be seen with the pool table in a lounge area and one of the rooms is used to celebrate a goon's birthday, further proving that the company is slightly reckless and extravagant. Missions 8, 9 and 10 Firstly, our goal is to steal a bomb from one of the buildings, which we later use to destroy BO$$ statue - one of many examples of BO$$'s narcissism and self-worshiping. The side quest is to gather the blueprints of some huge humanoid machine, which we battle shortly later. The robot is called Beelzebot and is stationed in it's own building decorated with Pitchcorp logos. Before activating it should be noted that it's placed in a pentagram on a floor surrounded by candlesticks. Beelzebot is able to shoot laser beams from it's head and stomps the main heroine whenever it is close to her. The only way to destroy it is to repeatedly shoot the spot on it's head where laser beams are coming from and damage the battery on it's back when it deactivates for several seconds, repeating the process several times. Missions 11 and 12 In these missions we visit the brewery and it's main control. Firstly, we are tasked with destroying D^20 secret recipe (beer's main ingredient or the beer itself) and save 3 virgin goats. This is where large goons with Heavy Soulshots, exploding mechanical imps and flying security turrets become common enemies. Judging by the goats in pentagrams and the same goats in large vials filled with red liquid, the beer is manufactured by performing occult rituals on the virgin goats and then distilling them, using their essense as a beverage. As we fight our way to the brewery main control panel to sabotage it, we can also burn several "employees of the month" photos depicting anthropomorphic goats. Mission 13 Our task is to steal the shipping manifest and destroy 3 Cerberus statues. The location is Pitchcorp docks containing dozens of branded cargo crates. Mission 14 Here is where we make a rather unpleasant discovery, all the sausages that were grilled and eaten by the goons throughout the game were made from the flesh of their own comrades. The advertisements imply that Pitchcorp sells the same hot-dogs to unsuspecting customers. The goons are also completely conscious of that, guarding the wiener pumps pruducing the sausages that we can sabotage as a side quest. The main task is to burn the Pitchcorp flag on top of one of the storage buildings. Mission 15 This is when we meet the so-called Career Goats, the ones that were tagged as the "employees of the month". They are a group of three tall anthropomorphic goats in business costumes. Their most peculiar ability is teleportation to a random location, which occurs every time we hit them. They are also notably durable, requiring 7-8 shots. For some reason, each shot inflates them and makes them more red. Mission 16 Doberwoman is the main target of this mission. She is an anthropomorphic doberman and is most likely the mother of all dog enemies we encounter throughout the game. She has a photo of a Dog Pimp on the wall in her private room, just like the Dog Pimp had her photo in his own, implying that they are either spouses or lovers. The side quest is to save several doberman pups. Some of them are placed on the scales and plates, meaning they were meant to be the delicasy for Doberwoman or all other thugs. Mission 17 The goal is to destroy the Hellnet, an internet emitting tower that is also owned by Pitchcorp and to sabotage the Wi-Fi routers as a side-quest. The building is equipped with the gym where the goons are seen working out and apparently some of them also enjoy playing checkers while away from others. Mission 18 Here we sabotage an enormous Pitchcorp airship ("blimp") that was used to transport cargo crates with various Pitchcorp products to the docks. As a side quest, we can burn evidentiary photos depicting the main heroine sabotaging companie's business. Missions 19 and 20 When nothing is left to sabotage anymore, main heroine proceeds to the Pitchcorp Headquarters in order to infiltrate BO$$' office and eliminate the final target. The building's architecture is spectacular, having a cyclopic statue of what appears to be a demon head with five eyes, while the lower ones are "bleeding" beer into fountains below and demonic hands holding two missing eyeballs in the front. Above the entrance from the inside leads to a huge painting of a BO$$ lying on top of countless money stacks and drug packages. On our way to the top, we can free BO$$' pets, aggressive demonic beasts, from their cages as a side quest. BO$$' office floor is entirely covered in money stacks. The BO$$ himself is at the top of a stairwell protected by a system of spinning laser beams while the BO$$ has a rocket launcher with homing missiles. Invulnerable to the Soulshot, main heroine has to shoot him once and when he is down it is time to grab him by the neck, making his head inflate in a comedic fashion. After that, we are suddenly teleported to the arena limited by the ring of fire, where we fight BO$$' real form, which looks exactly like a statue on the headquarters. His weak spots are the lower blue eyes that we gotta shoot both at the same time for him to open one of the yellow upper eyes and destroy all of them. After repeating the process several times, the BO$$ is defeated. While slipping through the ground, he arrogantly shows us the middle finger before disappearing. The main heroine finally reaches a lonely baby crib and grabs an infant with horns, BO$$' son, who calls her "momma" and escapes. Gallery Screenshot (1097).png|BO$$' portrait. Screenshot (1098).png|Pitchcorp communications. Screenshot (1053).png|The process of the statue's building. Screenshot (1045).png Screenshot (1062).png Screenshot (1061).png Screenshot (1065).png|Brewery main control panel and the explosive imp. Screenshot (1069).png|Pitchcorp docks. Screenshot (1116).png|Hellnet. Screenshot (1086).png|The blimp. Screenshot (1120).png|BO$$' office. Screenshot (1089).png|Pitchcorp Headquarters. 4757333333322222.png|Pitchcorp Thugs. 3321141413.png Screenshot (1095).png|Main heroine about to burn one of the evidences she had a relationship with BO$$. Trivia *The game is full of infernal references and allusions to the fact that BO$$ is Satan. A few of them are horns poking through the thugs' masks, HELLnet, the name of the company (Pitchcorp - Pitchfork), Beelzebot (a clear reference to Beelzebub) and a recurring number 666 (during one of the missions, we stumble upon a football court with three goons dressed into football uniforms, each one has a number 6 on his back). *The main heroine was married to BO$$ and an infant that she grabs in the end is in fact her son. It is heavily hinted that they divorced and BO$$ left their son all to himself, which provoked his ex-wife to destroy his entire life in revenge and get to the child. Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Satanism Category:Demon Category:Cannibals Category:Businessmen Category:Thugs Category:Drug Dealers Category:Murderer Category:Addicts Category:Affably Evil Category:Symbolic Category:Wealthy Category:Parents Category:Evil Creator Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Animals Category:Comic Relief Category:Brainwashers Category:Criminals Category:Provoker Category:Neutral Evil Category:Greedy Category:Corporations Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Extravagant